Loads of guys and one girl
by black13
Summary: read and find out what the story is about
1. chapter 1

Black13: hey readers this is my (counting quitely) 1.....2.....3 oh yea 3rd story. this is on romance so just like yea not like that romance no but like regular romance. I do not own Yugioh

I woke up out of my bed and went into the bathroom and slipped on toothpaste which was on the floor.

"Damn"

"Ha ha...Yumiko slipped and fell...Yumiko slipped and fell" said my little brother, Toshi, who took a picture of me on the floor with his new camera

that he was holding.

"shut up"

We just moved here from America after my dad left us so it's just me, my mom, and my annoying little 9 year old brother. My mom says that she

wanted to go back home so we hadd to come.

This was my first day of high school. I hated it.

"Moooooooooom, do i have to go to school?"

"Yes, honey you do. Now get ready."

I got ready, went downstairs, ate my breakfast and went to school walking cause it was about 2 to 3 blocks down.

When I got there I knew I wasn't going to like this.

I went straight to the main office and got my schedule. It said:

homeroom: Mrs.Anami Room# 156

period 1 : Mr.Fujita 173

2 : Mr.Hiroyuki 98

3 : Mrs.Hishida 226

4 : Mr.Ko 174

5 : Lunch 8

6 : Mrs.Ebina 198

7 : Mr.Chikamatsu 121

8 : Mr.Isozaki 122

9 : Mrs.Kaza 187

10 : Mr. Kijimuta 11

I went to my homeroom on the 2nd floor. I stood at door, took a deep breathe and went in. The room was like any room in America, big with alot

of students.

I went up to the teacher, Mrs. Anami.

"Hi, I'm the new student from America. My name is Yumiko."

"Well hello there Yumiko. My name is Mrs.Anami, your homeroom teacher."

"Hi," I said.

Then she introduced me to the class.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet a new student from America, Yumiko."

Everyone just looked at me like I was a robot or something. I looked around studying everyones face when I saw him. The cutiest boy in the

room. He had spiky hair, a cute face, but one thing I noticed was that he had something that looked like a pyramid. I read about them in a book, it

waz called something. I couldn't remember. The teacher started to tap me and I came out of my dream. Everyone started laghing and I got so

emberassed and I blushed. She showed me to my seat which was two rows away from him. Then she showed me to my locker. I put my school

bag in, my coat and took my binder, folder, and she handed me a student planner in the class when I got in. I just kept staring at him for the whole

period. Finally the bell rang and I rushed out of here but along the way I bumped into someone and my books fell.

"Oh sorry."

I looked up and saw him, the hot guy from my homeroom with the thingy hanging down his neck like a necklace.

Black13: I'm sory that it is so short but I wanted to end this chapter so I can get on with the next chapter. r&r.


	2. chapter 2

Black13: hey my second chapter an i don't own yu gi oh so ha anywayz r&r people and i need atleast 10 reviews to put up my next chapter.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," I said.

"It's all right," he said while picking up his books. "Aren't you that new girl in my homeroom?"

"Yea, and um do you know where room 173 is?" I asked.

"You have Mr. Fujita?" He asked.

"Yea, that's what it says on this paper." I said.

"Oh I have to go there to, you can walk with me." He said.

"Thanks, I thought I would be lost, I really had no idea where to go." I said trying to bring up a conversation with him.

"You welcome. My name is Yami. What's yours? He asked.

"Yumiko."

"So how do you like this school right now?" He asked

"It's alright. I really miss America, my friends and my boy friend, well not anymore." I said sadly.

"Why what happen with you and him if you don't mind me askin?"

"When my mom said that we were moving back here, I told him and later he decided we should breakup. So we did and when I got home I cried a lot." I said very sadly.

"Oh, well you can make other friends here like me and my friends. You can hang with us and we will be more than happy to be your friends."

"Thanks." I said.

We got to the class and went in. My day went by fast and I had a great time with Yami. He was in all my classes in the first 4 classes. In fourth period, the bell rang for fifth. Yami and I walked up together to the second floor to our lockers. His locker was right next to mine. I got my lunch and we walked to the first floor for lunch.

"Hay guys," he said to his friends, " this is Yumiko, a new student from America and she'll be hanging with us."

"Hi." I said to everyone

Their were three girls and four guys at the table. One looked exactly like Yami but shorter.

"Hi, I'm Yugi. The one next to me is Tea. Then it's Tristin, Joey, Mai, Duke, and Serenity, Joey's sister." Said Yugi.

"Hi everyone. It's really nice to meet you. I thought I was never going to get friends in this school to be honest."

Black13: Hey reader, r&r, and leave some cookies and milk behind on your way out because I am really hungery. Remember I need atleast 10 reviews to make this story longer and more interasting.


End file.
